User blog:StarlightAT/Anon Editors
Hello its everyone's favorite (hated) head honcho of Mondaiji wikia! Lately it has come to my attention there is more anon activity than registered user activity. This has been bothering me a bit since anon's seem to be a main source of editing...but not exactly proving information. As of late there have been a few anon editors who I had to rollback edits either due to false information, the information being deleted and replaced with various terms that make no sense or are offensive, and speculation due to the fandom desire for Izayoi to be paired with someone. Now, as so far, there has been NO ROMANCE in the light novels, and everyone's reactions are basic reactions people would make in situations, especially with Izayoi and Black Rabbit. Look I understand the fandom's desire to see these two together...but for the love of God its been 12 volume and a sequel and NO THEY ARE NOT TOGETHER! They probably will not be. The author hasn't gone down the harem route NOR the romance route at all...even in the part 2 that is being written. As such, please stop placing speculation of romance when there is only friendship in this not romance. Romance isn't this cheap and the characters, right now, are more interested in the community and the goal of defeating the Demon Lords than anything else. Granted, this is based on what I have seen and how the author describes his series as a seething hot blooded series. Meaning it is action packed. I understand the shippers and everything, but there is no romance. It is simply a bunch of kids playing around and only acting serious when the time calls for it. You can argue with me in the comments, but for now I am going to get to the main problem. Too many anon editors has placed misleading information and pretty much trolling everyone. As such, for the community, this is my question. Should we protect all the pages from anon editing activity, thus forcing people who seriously want to edit he page to make an account? Because seriously, three times a month was okay...three times in the span of a week, okay....But now I had to edit a few pages several times now for the past three days. Not just for my own big projects, but for other pages like relationship pages, personality sections, and the like. I want to try and make the wikia a professional one that can be a true source of information for people interested in the series. If people see how nice the mondaiji wikia is, they might become interested in reading about the series, and thus the source material of the anime, and thus become more engrossed and making it more popular. This is a gem of a series and I would like to see it getting more fame. For the anon editors that caught my typos and did add meaningful edits and info, I apologize to you. I am not trying to signal you out as bad you guys have been generally helpful. But the number of anon editors that like to screw with the pages is increasing....hey maybe this is a sign that the series is getting popular...AHAHAHAHAHA!! *Looks at SAO wikia and sees how many trolls mess with those pages (10 per hour unless page is protected)* Ahahahaha.... Ahem.... So, for those who care, both anon and official, should I protect the pages from anon editing? Also it doesn't take much work to make an account really. Just a user name and email address. And while I can block IP's.....well lets face it those things change and such. TAT It's a lost cause. But the use of user accounts shows that the wikia users are editing this and its not just in the hands of unknown people. Not saying that it's bad, it just would look a bit more professional and I would actually like to talk to you guys without your IP's changing on me T^T Am I being impatient? Am I in the right to believe so? Am I proposing a good idea? Or am I simply abusing my power? That is why I am shoving this blog into your face! Talk about it in the comments and give me your thoughts. Category:Blog posts